Los sentimientos de mi hermanita
by Hakuren Ryuna
Summary: La historia de Nathan, y su hermana gemela, Roselyn, un poco después de todo lo ocurrido por la Academia Alius. Nathan quiere compensar a su hermana por todo lo que hizo.
1. Roselyn siente rencor

**Holaaa**

**Bueno, aquí estamos de nuevo, con una nueva historia, y con una nueva OC ^^**

**Se me ocurrió hace unos días, y empecé ayer el primer capi, mientras estaba en la aldea xD**

**Bueno, aún no se como será todo, pero espero que os guste ^^**

**Adiosh y gracias por adelantado por leer.**

**...**

_Un niño pequeño corría por el campo._

_El viento agitaba su pelo azul oscuro, que le tapaba uno de sus hermosos ojos color avellana. Pero no le importaba._

_Entre sus brazos sostenía algo que no quería estropear, y de vez en cuando se paraba a comprobar que estaba ileso._

_- ¡Rose! Roselyn, ¿Donde estás?_

_La niña apareció de entre las flores, intentando que las que había recogido no se le cayeran del vesido, que mantenía recogido con el brazo._

_Al igual que el niño, tenía el pelo azul oscuro y los ojos color avellana, solo que ella los dejaba a la vista echándose el pelo hacia atrás con una diadema._

_- ¡Nathan! -Gritó la niña mientras sonreía al ver a su hermano gemelo._

_- Rose, mira, mira. Me ha costado mucho hacerla, espero que te guste._

_La niña lo miró con curiosidad, hasta que él dejó al descubierto lo que antes había protegido._

_Nathan se había pasado la tarde esforzándose, tanto buscando las flores más bonitas del campo como haciendo la bonita corona de flores para su hermana._

_- ¡Hermanito, me encanta! ¿Es para mí?_

_- Claro. Una princesa tiene que tener una corona._

_Los dos hermanos se sonrieron cariñosamente, mientras Nathan le ponía suavemente la corona a Roselyn._

_esta sonrió, mientras giraba sobre si misma, como si bailara para lucir una nueva joya y un vestido de princesa, y no se daba cuenta de que ya no tenía ninguna flor._

_Tras un rato de risas, se sentó junto a su hermano en el campo._

_Cuando se aseguró de que la estaba mirando, hizo un mohín de disgusto._

_- Jo, Nathan... yo no se qué podría darte... tú eres un niño, no te gustan las flores..._

_- Pero tú me gustas. Y tú también eres una flor._

_- ¡No soy una flor! Solo tengo nombre de..._

_El niño le puso la mano en la cabeza, a modo de una caricia mimosa._

_- Ya está... no te enfades, hermanita. No me tienes que dar nada. Te hice la corona porque quise._

_- ¿De verdad no quieres que te regale nada?_

_- Con que estés siempre a mi lado y sigas siendo mi hermanita, me vale._

_- Eso no tiene sentido. Sabes que hemos nacido iguales, no puedo dejar de ser tu hermana._

_- Por eso._

_Roselyn se levantó del campo y abrazó a su hermano mayor._

_- Siempre te querré, Nathan._

_- Y yo a ti, Rose._

...

Roselyn se despertó despacio y se incorporó un poco en la cama, mientras apagaba el despertador.

¿Qué demonios había sido ese sueño?

De nuevo había soñado con él...

Se levantó de la cama y se sentó en su tocador, para luego empezar a peinarse.

De pequeña siempre llevaba el pelo largo y ondulado atado en dos coletas bajas, pero hacía poco se lo había cortado, luciéndolo algo ondulado por debajo de los hombros, y con un flequillo algo desigual por encima de los ojos, que seguían siendo de un hermoso color avellana.

Se puso una bata por encima del pijama y salió de su habitación.

Miró la puerta que estaba frente a frente con la de su cuarto, y puso los ojos en blanco mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras y dirigirse a la cocina.

- Buenos días, Rose -dijo su madre, sonriéndole mientras ponía el desayuno en la mesa.

- Hola, mamá.

- Pareces cansada, ¿Has dormido bien?

- No, he... tenido una pesadilla.

En realidad no sabía como calificar lo que había soñado.

- ¿Has tenido una pesadilla? -Dijo el chico que acababa de entrar en la cocina- ¿Qué pasaba?

Nathan cogió una tostada para luego sentarse frente a su hermana gemela.

Como siempre, llevaba el pelo largo y ondulado atado en una coleta alta, con el flequillo tapándole el ojo izquierdo.

Roselyn puso cara de circuntancia.

- Venga, cuéntame, no me gusta que atormenten a mi hermanita pequeña, aunque sea en sueños.

- Cállate, Nathan.

- Que mal despertar tienes...

- El que tú me provocas, hermano.

Los dos se sonrieron irónicamente.

- Ya está bien, niños. dejad esa rivalidad vuestra por un momento y comed.

- Vale...

Los dos desayunaban en silencio, mientras su madre se aseguraba de que no hacían nada sosprechoso para fastidiarse mutuamente.

- Ah, mamá, hoy tengo entrenamiento, y no se si habrá concentración, así que no te preocupes su llegó muy tarde, que estaré en el instituto.

- Muy bien.

- No lo entiendo, Nathan. ¿Por qué sigues en el equipo de fútbol en lugar de volver al atletismo? se suponía que solo ibas a estar con ellos provisionalmente para ayudarles, pero...

- ¿Me creerías si te digo que me gusta muchísimo el fútbol?

- De ti ya me espero cualquier cosa. En fin, no importa. Haz lo que quieras. Es una pena, en el club de atletismo tenías mucho futuro.

- ¿Y crees que en el de fútbol no?

- Pues mira, no sabría que decirte.

- Mejor. Cuando dejes tus idioteces de gimnasia rítmica y vengas a verme jugar, lo comprenderás y podrás opinar.

- Iré a verte cuando las ranas críen pelo. O mejor, algo más improbable todavía, iré el día que tú vengas a verme a mí en un campeonato.

- Sigue soñando...

- Chicos, ya basta. Dejad de pelearos aunque sea un poco, y corred o llegareis tarde a clase.

- Vale...

Los dos hermanos salieron de casa tras despedirse de su madre, y caminaron hacia el instituto riñendo entre ellos,como siempre.

Su madre los observó desde la puerta, entre divertida y cansada de verlos discutir.

- Parece mentira... con lo inseparables que eran antes...

...

Nathan y Roselyn llegaron al instituto, y ya cada uno se fue por su lado, Rose con su amiga Charlotte, y Nathan con Mark y Jude.

- ¿Has vuelto a soñar con él?

- Si... No le basta con darme la lata por el día, también está ahí por la noche...

- De verdad, sigo sin entender lo que te pasa con tu hermano, si es un cielo.

- Charlie, no me ayudas.

- Anda... lo que a ti te pasa es que exageras demasiado, y por eso siempre sueñas con él. Además, es tu hermano, no es raro que pienses en él.

- Tal vez tienes razón... Pero el sueño sigue siendo el mismo...

- ¿El del campo de flores?¿Cuando te regalaba la corona?

- Ese. No se por qué lo estoy recordando ahora, si eso pasó hace... ¿siete años? No me acuerdo... La cuestión es que es un sueño tan real, todo es igual, tal y como lo recordaba.

- Entiendo...

...

- Rose parecía volver a estar de mal humor -Dijo Jude a Nathan mientras caminaban.

- Pues si. No se lo que le pasa últimamente, pero suele levantarse de lo mas malhumorada... Ella dice que son pesadillas, pero yo no acabo de creérmelo.

- Si que es extraño. Ella suele ser muy alegre.

- ¿No estará pasándolo mal por culpa de un chico, no? -Nathan se puso muy serio de repente, como si estuviera buscando un culpable del mal humor de su hermana.

- No te imagines cosas raras, Nathan. Sabes que a Roselyn no le interesan demasiado los chicos.

- Vale, eso es verdad... Se centra demasiado en la gimnasia como para eso... La verdad, Jude... es que está sí, distante conmigo... desde que ocurrió todo ese lío con la academia Alius.

Jude lo miró, comprensivo.

Y "distante" no era la palabra exacta.

El día que habían descubierto que Nathan estaba en el equipo Emperadores oscuros y habían jugado contra él, Roselyn había aparecido de repente en medio del campo, deteniendo a su hermano.

Nathan recordaba ese día con desconsuelo.

Su hermana ya estaba algo mal de antes con él, pero ese día había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso.

_"¿Y dices que con esto quieres demostrar que no eres débil?¿Que puedes ser más poderoso? Pues a mí solo me has demostrado que sí eres débil de verdad. Débil... y patético". _Es lo que su hermana le había dicho con desprecio.

Y él la había ignorado, riéndose de ella.

Roselyn, que se había arriesgado por su hermano, enfrentándose a él. No le sentó bien lo que Nathan hizo.

Y cuando él volvió a ser el que era, Rose se limitó a ignorarle.

Ya no quería tener nada que ver con él, solo lo consideraba su hermano de nombre.

Ahora se hablaban un poco más, pero a riesgo de discutir todo el rato.

Jude sabía que Nathan estaba arrepentido por todo lo que había hecho, y estaba convencido de que Roselyn lo sabía.

Pero la chica era bastante rencorosa, todo había que decirlo.

Y no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente.

**CONTINUARÁ**

_Inazuma eleen no me pertenece a mí, sino a Level-5_

_Roselyn Swift es un personaje propio inventado por mí._


	2. Alergia a los chicos

Nathan caminaba con Axel, hablando sobre los entrenamientos.

Acababan de salir de clase, y en un rato tenían que ir al campo de fútbol.

- ¿Tú crees en serio que debería ir de mediocampista otra vez?

- Si, ¿Por qué no? Llevas mucho tiempo de defensa, y creo que también podrías trabajar bien como medio. En el torneo internacional lo hiciste muy bien.

- Pues no sabría que decirte... A lo mejor tienes...

- ¡Nathan! ¡Axel!

Los dos chicos se giraron al oir una voz un tanto conocida.

Apareció ante ellos un chico de pelo verdoso y largo, recogido en una coleta alta, con la piel algo bronceada.

Traía una sonrisa divertida, como siempre.

- ¡Jordan!

- Hola, chicos. Cuanto tiempo sin veros.

- Hola... ¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó Nathan.

- La verdad... no tengo ningún motivo en especial, me pasaba a saludar y ver como os va todo.

- ¿Hoy no tienes entrenamiento? -Dijo Axel.

- Pues mira, no. Hoy los campos del instituto están ocupados, y el Tormenta de Geminis no tiene ninguno hoy.

- Eso de tener cinco equipos es un lío...

- Pues mira, no te lo discuto. Eh, ¿Donde están Jude, Elsie y los demás?

- Ya habrán llegado al campo. ¿Te vienes?

- Bueno.

Comenzaron a caminar, charlando de como les iban los entrenamientos, las clases, y que harían el fin de semana.

- Ah, Nathan, por ahí va Roselyn -Lo avisó Axel, aunque estaba pensando en otra cosas.

- ¿Quien es Roselyn?

- Si, ya veo. Irá al gimnasio, a entrenar. Creo que pronto tendrá un campeonato.

- ¿Quien es Roselyn?

- ¿Y vas a ir a verla competir?

- No creo. La incomodo demasiado.

- Chicos, ¿Quien es Roselyn? -Jordan ya se sentía completamente ignorado.

- Ah, Jordan. Roselyn, Rose, es mi hermana gemela.

- ¿Tienes una hermana gemela? ¿Desde cuando?

- Veamos, desde que pasaron... creo que veinte minutos después de nacer yo.

Los tres rieron.

Jordan se fijó un poco más en las dos chicas que caminaban. Se dio cuenta de que era imposible que fuera la chica de pelo rubio, y entonces se fijó en la otra.

Vaya.

¿De verdad era una chica? ¿Una mortal? ¿Una humana?

En su vida había visto a alguien así.

Realmente se parecía a Nathan, por el pelo y los ojos, pero a la vez parecía alguien completamente diferente... se veia por la simple manera con la que se movía, parecía que bailaba. ¿De verdad una persona podía tener esa belleza tan delicada y esa gracia natural?

Nathan se fijó en que Jordan se había quedado embobado.

Solo que creía que miraba a otra persona.

- Es guapa, ¿Verdad? Es Charlotte, la amiga de Rose.

- ¿Quien?

- No te hagas el sueco, si se te van a salir los ojos de las órbitas. Pero te entiendo, Charlie es muy bonita, la verdad.

- Esto...

- De verdad, creo que necesitas novia, Jordan.

El chico no se atrevióa contradecir a su amigo.

¿Como podía creer que miraba a la amiga de su hermana?

Era bonita, si, pero la verdad... Roselyn la ganaba por goleada.

Claro que Nathan la veía con ojos de hermano mayor. Pero por si acaso, no ijo nada de que la estaba mirando a ella, y no a Charlotte.

Un error garrafal, ya que a Nathan se le había ocurrido una pequeña idea...

...

- Rose, creo que por ahí iba tu hermano.

- ¿Y qué? No tengo porque saber donde está siempre... ya es bastante estar en su misma clase.

- Bueno, pero iba con ese chico, Axel, y con otro chico muy mono, aunque no se, creo que no es del instituto...

- Si, será otro de sus amigos raritos obsesionados con el fútbol.

Charlotte dio un largo suspiro, y las dos siguieron caminando.

Llegaron al gimnasio, y fueron a los vestuarios para cambiarse, y luego salir a entrenar.

Por suerte, ese día no había muchas chicas, y podrían estar tranquilas y tener casi todo el espacio para ella solas. Era la ventaja de que el club de gimansia rítmica fuera un grupo reducido. Además, era menos lío y menos competencia para los campeonatos.

Roselyn cogió la cinta, y Charlotte el aro.

- Hay que ver, Rose. ¿Cuando te curarás de esa maldita alergia a los chicos?

- ¿Como que alergia?

- Vaaamos... Te llevas mal con tu hermano, tienes muchos pretendientes, pero rechazas a todos, y nunca te he visto mirar a un chico más de lo necesario cuando hablas. Es más, podría aventurar que nunca has mirado a un chico más de tres segundos seguidos.

- Eso no es alergia, es total indiferencia.

- No se cuál de las dos cosas es peor... con esa actitud, acabarás siendo una solterona.

- No todas podemos soñar con el príncipe ideal, Charlie. A mí me gusta tener los pies en la tierra.

Mientras Rose practicaba con la cinta, Charlie no dejaba de mirarla.

- Que envidia, Rose...

- ¿Que? ¿Envidia?

- Tú siempre has sido la mejor del club. Fuiste la primera en ser titular, y siempre ganas todos los campeonatos en los que te presentas. Ojalá yo tuviera esa facilidad para la gimnasia.

- No digas tonterías. Tú eres buenísima, Charlie. No digas que me tienes envidia ni de broma, ¿Si? Además, casi nunca quieres ir a los campeonatos...

- Porque quiero prepararme antes. No quiero hacer el ridículo delante de los jueces ni del público...

- Eres imposible. Quítate todas esas dudas de la cabeza, y lánzate. Es más, si te lo propones, puedes ser mejor que yo en todo.

- Si, claro... anda, vamos a entrenar.

Después de unos breves instantes...

- Ahora que lo pienso, ese chico que acompañaba a tu hermano era muy guapo, ¿Sabes? Me pregunto quien será...

- Vale, está claro que no tienes capacidad de concentración.

- ¿No sientes nada de intriga? ¿Ni siquiera un poquito?

- La verdad es que no. Sabiendo como es el idiota de mi hermano y como son sus amigos, el chico no será más que un simple jugador de fútbol. Un chico raro, que piensa cosas de chicos raros y que hace cosas raras... no tiene más cuento.

- Eres una aburrida... seguro que si lo hubieras visto, no dirías todas esas cosas. Era muy guapo, ni siquiera tú te atreverías a negarlo.

- Pesada... ¿Como era? A lo mejor lo conozco y todo...

- Pues... tenía el pelo... algo verdoso, largo, y la piel un poco morena... no le vi bien los ojos, pero creo que eran oscuros. ¿Te suena de algo?

- No. Nathan nunca me ha hablado de ningún chico así. Y si lo ha hecho, tampoco es que le haya prestado mucha atención.

- ¿Y serías tan buena amiga como para preguntarle por él?

- Ni lo sueñes.

- Mala.

- Se siente. No pienso preguntarle nada a ese idiota, ya me cuesta bastante no dirigirle la palabra.

Charlotte la miró compasiva.

Recordaba como se había sorprendido cuando Roselyn le había contado lo ocurrido con Nathan. Le había costado creérselo.

Nathan siempre había idolatrado a su hermana, y viceversa. Que hubieran conseguido distanciar a dos hermanos tan unidos era algo... horrible, descabellado.

_"Rose, eres una estúpida si crees que viniendo aquí podrás hacer algo para detenerme. Siempre fuiste débil y tonta, una niñata mimada y sobreprotegida que no dejaba de depender de su hermano."_

- Algún día tendrás que perdonarle.

- No lo creo.

- Rose... Es cierto que se pasó cuatro pueblos con lo que hizo, con lo que dijo, pero...

- Por favor, Charlie, no insistas. Ya he intentado estar bien con él, pero me es imposible.

- ...

Volvieron a entrenar, y no volvieron a sacar el tema en toda la tarde.

...

**Bueno, reconozco que ha sido cortito y un poco aburrido, se que no me he lucido especialmente con este capítulo...**

**Estoy amodorrada.**

**Espero que los siguientes salgan mejor, porque ya intentaré desenvolver bien lo que quiero hacer.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer y comentar ^^**


	3. Vuelta al pasado

Era de noche.

Nathan no conseguía dormir.

Pensaba en todo lo que estaba pasando con su hermana, y se le formaba un nudo en el estómago.

Sabía que no se merecía el perdón de Rose. Ella había intentado detenerle, ayudarle, y él le había dado la espalda.

No le extrañaba que ahora ya no quisiera tener nada que ver con él.

Sintió un escalofrío.

En un arrebato, se levantó de la cama y salió de su habitación.

Avanzó decidido a la habitación de Roselyn, que se encontraba frente a la suya, y abrió la puerta lentamente sin hacer ruido.

Vio a su hermana dormir en la cama, y se quedó tranquilo.

Estaba a punto de salir, cuando escuchó algo, casi un suspiro.

- Nathan...

Se sorprendió lo suficiente como para dar media vuelta e ir junto a su hermana.

Estaba dormida.

- Hermanito... me encanta...

Un momento. ¿Estaba soñando con él?

Recordaba que efectivamente, Roselyn hablaba en sueños. Siempre.

- No se que... podría darte... no te gustan las flores... -Hizo una pausa- No soy una flor...

Tuvo que contenerse una risa tapándose la boca.

¿Qué estaría soñando?

Un momento... esas palabras le eran familiares...

Decidió seguir escuchando, aunque se sentía un poco ridículo por estar arrodillado al lado de la cama de su hermana gemela en mitad de la noche escuchando lo que decía en sueños.

- Hemos nacido iguales... no puedo dejar de ser... tu hermana...

Madre mía, pensó.

Sabía a que venían esas palabras.

El jardín de flores...

¿Roselyn estaba soñando con el jardín de flores? Imposible...

No habían vuelto a ese jardín desde los siete años...

- Siempre te querré, Nathan...

Se sorprendió.

Pero aún así, se acercó a ella y la besó en la frente.

- Y yo a ti, Rose.

Vio como su hermana sonreía débilmente.

La tapó suavemente con la sábana, y salió de la habitación, cerrando despacio la puerta, y después volvió a su cuarto.

Había tenido una idea.

... A la mañana siguiente...

El chico estaba en la cocina, de nuevo con su madre mientras desayunaba.

- ¿Tu hermana no se ha levantado todavía?

- Si, ahí viene.

Roselyn apareció en la cocina con cara de cansancio, y Nathan intentó no mirarla mucho.

- ¿Has vuelto a pasar una mala noche, Rose?

- He... tenido otra pesadilla... Pero bueno, esta noche no ha sido para tanto. He dormido un poco más tranquila.

Nathan se quedó boquiabierto.

¿Por qué decía que tenía pesadillas si solo soñaba con algo que habían hecho los dos juntos de pequeños?

Eso quería decir... ¿Que todas las veces que había dicho tener pesadillas era que había tenido ese sueño?

- Bueno, pues aprovecha que hoy es sábado, y descansa un poco -Dijo su madre, pero el chico la corto en seguida.

- La verdad, mamá, hoy tenía planeado llevar a Rose a un lugar.

- ¿Ah, si? -Dijeron las dos a la vez, de lo más sorprendidas.

- Eh... si.

- Pues me da que no, Nathan. No iré contigo a ninguna parte.

- Venga... es importante.

- Me encantaría, pero... he quedado con Charlie.

- Ya la he llamado.

- ¿Que has hecho que?

- Si. Y me ha dicho que tú ayer le dijiste que no ibas a quedar hoy.

- ... Tengo deberes.

- No nos han puesto deberes.

- Estoy enferma.

- Te acabas de levantar. Deja de buscar excusas, por favor... Ven conmigo, tengo una gran sorpresa para ti.

- ...

- Rose, me parece una idea fantástica que tu hermano quiera que paseis el día juntos.

- ¿Todo el día?

- Claro. Lo pasareis genial los dos. Bueno, Id a ducharos y a cambiaros de ropa.

- Si, mamá. Bueno, Rose, corre o me ducharé yo antes que tú -dijo mientras salía de la cocina corriendo.

Roselyn lo miró extrañada.

Esa mañana estaba de muy buen humor.

De demasiado buen humor.

¿Qué rayos estaría planeando?

Notó que su madre la miraba, como si le dijera que hiciera el esfuerzo de hacer que su hermano siguiera estando así de bien. Le sonrió un poco forzada y salió de la cocina para subir a su habitación.

...

Los dos hermanos cogieron el metro, Nathan demasiado tranquilo, y Rose algo inquieta e intrigada.

- Ahora dime la verdad. ¿Qué planeas?

- ¿Yo? ¿Como puedes pensar que planeo algo?

- Nos conocemos, Nathan. Se que tú nunca quieres hacer nada conmigo, y sabes de sobra que yo jamás querría pasar un día entero contigo.

El chico bajó la cabeza, para luego sonreir débilmente.

- Pues hoy eso va a cambiar. Tengo una sorpresa muy especial. Se que te va a gustar si o si.

- ¿Solo hay esas opciones?

- Por supuesto.

- ...

Tenía que reconocer que se sentía intrigada.

Pero desde luego no iba a decirlo.

Se sentó al lado de su hermano, aunque sin decir nada.

Hicieron casi todo el recorrido en silencio, Nathan observando maravillado el paisaje, y Rose intentando evitarle. A ella le importaba más bien poco el paisaje.

Realmente se preguntaba a donde la llevaría.

Porque la verdad... hacía bastante tiempo que no hacían nada juntos, los dos solos.

Tardaron bastante en llegar, y bajaron en la estación, para luego caminar durante un rato.

- A ver, Nathan, dime a donde vamos de una vez.

- Ya se que no te gusta mucho caminar, pero tranquila, que casi hemos llegado. ¿No recuerdas este lugar?

- Pues no. Ni siquiera recuerdo haber estado aquí alguna vez.

- Bueno, no pasa nada. Pronto recordarás.

Roselyn se quedó en silencio, pensando, mientras caminaban.

- Rose... verás, quiero disculparme por lo que hice con la academia Alius... por lo que te dije.

- No lo digas, Nathan. Ya estoy harta de tus disculpas. Me has pedido perdón mil veces, pero no puedo perdonarte. Fuiste muy malo, no solo conmigo, también con tus amigos.

- En ese momento... no era yo el que hablaba, Roselyn. Y lo siento, lo siento de verdad. Y si te he pedido perdón mil veces y no es suficiente, te pediré perdón mil y una veces. Y quiero compensarte por todo el mal que te he hecho.

- Nathan...

- Ya hemos llegado.

Roselyn miró hacia donde su hermano señalaba sonriente.

No se lo podía creer.

- ¿Pero que...?

- Esta mañana le pregunté a papá si seguíamos siendo los propietarios de la casa de campo a la que veníamos de pequeños... y resulta que sigue siendo nuestra.

La chica caminó por el jardín delantero de la casa, que tenía dos pisos, y bueno, ya se veía un poco vieja.

Lentamente, y para asegurarse, anduvo rápidamente hasta la parte trasera. Y se quedó maravillada en el acto.

- El jardín...

En efecto, el jardín que durante tanto tiempo había visto en sus sueños, y donde había compartido momentos tan emotivos con su hermano.

Lleno de flores y delicados árboles.

Nathan sonrió complacido cuando llegó junto a ella y vio como su hermana caminaba lentamente entre las flores del campo.

- Sabía que te acordarías... Ahora está un poco descuidado, papá lleva más de dos meses sin mandar a alguien para que cuide la casa...

- Pero Nathan... ¿Por qué...?

El peliazul caminó lentamente hacia ella y la agarró de las manos.

- Ya te dije que quería compensarte. Cuando éramos peueños pasamos muy buenos momentos aquí... Y además, hacía mucho tiempo que tú y yo no estábamos un rato juntos... Rose... ¿Me perdonas, por favor?

- ...

- Somos hermanos, Roselyn. No es bueno que estemos peleados... Con lo unidos que hemos estado siempre...

La chica lo miró, y no pudo evitar sonreir un poco.

Sin embargo, abandonó la sonrisa e hizo que Nathan le soltara las manos.

- Nathan... no puedo perdonarte tan fácilmente... No basta solo con que me traigas aquí...

- Y entonces... ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?

- No se... Pero... de momento... -Volvió a sonreir- podrías hacerme una corona de flores, de esas tan bonitas que me hacías...

Nathan levantó la cabeza y miró a su hermana a los ojos, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

- Te haré todas las que quieras, Rose. Al fin y al cabo... Una princesa tiene que tener una corona.

...**Continuará**...

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capi.**

**No se, esta noche estoy emotiva xD**

**Si, lo subo por la mañana, pero que conste que lo estoy escribiendo de noche.**

**Bueno, he decidido que el fic no será muy largo, que ya llevo demasiadas cosas encima. Y como habreis comprobado, Rose empieza a ver que su hermanoe está arrepentido.. y bueno,queda algunos detalles sueltos xD**

**en fin, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero que os siga gustando.**

**Gracias por leer ^^**


	4. Un favor y una apuesta

**Juuuu... siento haber tardado tanto en escribir esto, de verdad... no me sentía inspirada, pero esto de no tener internet en mi ordenador parece que me da nuevas ideas xDDD estos días no he parado de escribir.**

**Reconozco que este capi no es gran cosa, pero bueno, fue lo que se me ocurrió antes de las cosas grandes que pasarán en el fic. Aunque va a ser cortito, no sé para cuanto dará xD**

**En fin, a ver que os parece...**

**Gracias por leer!**

**...**

El lunes por la mañana Roselyn se despertó temprano.

Se despejó un poco el pelo de la cara, y sonrió.

Había pasado una buena noche, no había soñado con el jardín.

Se levantó y se puso la bata, para luego sentarse en el tocador.

Al coger el cepillo, tocó la corona de flores que su hermano le había hecho el sábado. La acarició con suavidad, y luego la dejó para peinarse.

...

Nathan y Rose caminaron juntos al instituto, como todos los días. Pero esta vez fue distinto.

Hacía tiempo que no hablaban al caminar, al meno no sin discutir.

Hablaban de lo bien que lo habían pasado el sábado, y Nathan le planteaba la posibilidad de volver la próxima semana.

Roselyn le prometió que se lo pensaría.

Realmente estaban mejor que antes, pero aun estaba un poco mal con él. Pero de verdad que después de tanto tiempo empezaba a sentirse de nuevo a gusto con su hermano.

- Ah, por cierto, Rose, tenía que... pedirte un favor.

- ¿Un favor? ¿Como que un favor?

- Si, verás... es que tengo un amigo, que bueno... creo que le vendría bien salir con una chica... y he pensado que tal vez... podrías prepararle una cita con Charlie.

- ¿Qué? Ni lo sueñes.

- Venga... ¿Por qué no?

- Porque sé como son tus amigos. Son muy raros, y solo saben hablar de fútbol. No quiero que Charlotte se vuelva loca por su culpa. Y además... ¿Acaso me has llevado al jardín solo para después pedirme esto?

- ¿Que? ¿Como puedes pensar eso? Claro que no.

- Ya, pues es mucha casualidad que después de tanto tiempo hayamos ido hasta allí, y que me pidas un favor como este. Sabía que tramabas algo.

- No seas tan paranoica. Si te llevé hasta la casa fue para pedirte perdón, para compensarte. Jamás se me pasaría por la cabeza hacer algo así. Sería muy rastrero.

- ...

- Vamos, Rose... créeme. Nunca te haría algo así. Y menos después de que empecemos a estar bien.

- Vale... te creo... pero ni de broma pienso preparar una cita entre Charlie y ese amigo tuyo.

- Oh, venga... Es un chico fantástico, seguro que a ti también te caería genial.

- Te he dicho que no y es que no.

- En fin...

- Nada de en fin. Me voy al entrenamiento. Nos vemos en clase.

- Vaaale...

...

El resto del día pasó como siempre, pasaron todas las clases de la mañana, y después de comer, cada uno se fue a su respectivo entrenamiento.

- Cuenta, cuenta. ¿Qué tal el sábado? Nathan me dijo que te iba a llevar a un lugar especial... -Preguntó Charlie, interesada.

- Me llevó al jardín de mi sueño.

- ¿Qué? ¿En serio?

- Pues si. No se, le dio un arrebato, y me llevó a la casa en la que veraneábamos cuando éramos pequeños. Nos pasamos toda la tarde en el jardín. Y... me hizo una corona de flores.

- Que tierno... De verdad, me encanta tu hermano, es un cielo. Ya quisiera mucha gente tener lo que tienes tú.

- Ya... Supongo que si -Dijo Rose, sonriendo.

- Entonces... ¿Ya le has perdonado?

- Pues... no sé, tal vez.

- ¿Como que tal vez?

- No lo sé, Charlie. Si, el sábado lo pasamos muy bien, pero...

- Vamos, Rose... Si estás deseando volver a ser su hermanita mimada.

Roselyn sonrió, mientras volvía a entrenar con las mazas.

Las mazas eran lo que menos le gustaba, en comparación con la pelota, el aro y la cinta, que era lo que más le gustaba. En el club ya apenas utilizaban la cuerda, aunque también sabía utilizarla bien. Las mazas se le daban bastante bien, porque siempre que podía practicaba con ellas, pero no le gustaban tanto.

Se colocó frente al gran espejo que cubría toda la pared y comenzó a practicar, con ágiles movimientos de las dos manos, mientras las demás chicas, que no eran muchas, la observaban.

Aunque Roselyn no se daba cuenta, era más que obvio que le tenían envidia. Principalmente, porque ella había sido la primera titular y era la mejor del club, ganando todos los campeonatos. Además era lista, buena y guapísima. Su cuerpo se realzaba aún más con las mallas y el top malva que llevaba.

Pero nunca se atrevían a decirle nada. Gracias a ella muchas veces el club de gimnasia había prosperado, así que la respetaban y la felicitaban siempre.

También envidiaban a Charlie, pero a ella apenas la miraban, ya que como nunca se presentaba a las competiciones, no suponía una gran amenaza. Pero siempre estaban alerta por si se presentaba.

De repente, todas dieron un gran grito de sorpresa, sorprendiendo a Roselyn y a Charlie.

Había dos chicos en el gimnasio.

Todas empezaron a cuchichear, y la mayoría iba junto a lo chicos para hablar con ellos.

Charlie se acercó a Roselyn.

- Oye, Rose... ¿Ese no es tu hermano?

- Parece que si... -Dijo suspirando- ¡Nathan, estoy aquí!

El chico levantó la cabeza, aliviado, y se acercó a las chicas con su amigo, mientras Charlie se ponía nerviosa.

- Rose... Es él...

- ¿Quien?

- El amigo de tu hermano... el chico que vimos el otro día...

En efecto, el chico de pelo verdoso y piel bronceada acompañaba al hermano de Rose.

- Mira, ahora tienes la oportunidad de saber quien es -Dijo Rose.

- ¡Ni hablar! -Le dio un ataque de timidez, así que corrió hacia el otro lado del gimnasio, disimulando con el aro.

- Ah, hola, Charlie... -Dijo Nathan, extrañado por el comportamiento de la chica.

- Nathan, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Mira, Rose. Este es Jordan. Jordan, mi hermana Roselyn.

El chico la miró sonriente, sin saber que decir después de que las chicas del club lo acosaran.

Pero también estaba un poco cortado por ver a esa chica tan de cerca.

Por otro lado, Roselyn también lo observaba con curiosidad y sorpresa.

La verdad, Charlie tenía razón. Ese chico no estaba nada mal, para ser uno de los amigos raros de Nathan.

- Hola. Encantada, puedes llamarme Rose.

- Igualmente. Bueno, no me llames Rose, claro... solo estoy encantado de conocerte.

Rose se rió por lo bajo.

Que chico tan extraño... pero se le veía simpático.

De repente pensó en lo que su hermano le había dicho esa mañana.

- Nathan, ¿Podemos hablar un momento en privado?

- Eh... claro.

Los dos se apartaron, y fueron hasta los bancos, donde Rose apoyó las mazas.

- ¿Me quieres explicar por qué lo has traído aquí?

- Oh, vamos... Es muy simpático, reconoce que es perfecto para Charlie.

- Te dije que no pensaba prepararles una cita. Ni de broma.

- Pero míralo, es simpático y divertido. Últimamente no hace más que jugar al fútbol y he pensado que salir un poco le vendría bien.

- ¿Y por qué con Charlie? ¿Es que no tienes más amigas?

- Claro que si, pero son muy amigas suyas, y además algunas ya tienen novio.

- No quiero que salga con Charlie. Si algo sale mal, yo tendré que cargar con ello.

- Pues si no quieres que salga con Charlie, solo quedas tú como candidata.

- ¿Qué? Ahora si que has perdido completamente la cabeza.

- Era broma, por si no te habías dado cuenta. No me parecería bien que salieras con él.

- ¿Y desde cuando tú puedes decidir con quien salgo? ¿A que ahora le pido una cita?

- No serías capaz. Pasas demasiado de los chicos, y no tienes iniciativa... ¿Rose?

El chico se quedó con la palabra en la boca, y vio cómo su hermana caminaba apresurada hacia Jordan, decidida.

Jordan enrojeció, pero un poco incómodo asintió sonriente a lo que fuera que le estuviera diciendo la chica.

- Pues lo ha hecho... -Susurró Nathan sorprendido.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	5. La elección de una dama

**En fin, aquí me tenéis de nuevo ^^**

**Ha pasado mucho tiempo... Siento haber tardado tanto, no han sido unos días bonitos, la inspiración no se ha dejado ver durante mucho tiempo...**

**Pero ya he vuelto, y a partir de ahora intentaré hacerlo mejor, y subir cosillas más a menudo, prometido!**

**Bueno, aquí tenéis el quinto capi, que no es gran cosa, pero es lo que hay... lo siento de antemano, espero que no os disguste mucho. La verdad es que uno de mis capis favoritos es el que está por venir, el siguiente xDD ya lo estoy escribiendo.**

**Pues nada, os dejo con el capi ^^**

**Gracias por leer!**

* * *

><p>Jordan observaba a Roselyn, mientras esta cerraba la puerta de casa para comenzar su cita con él.<p>

El chico iba vestido con unos vaqueros y una camisa de un ligero tono morado, y ella con un vestido de un suave color verde muy claro, con siluetas de flores estampadas en verde un poco más fuerte.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, avergonzados y sin saber qué decir, porque a fin de cuentas no estaban saliendo juntos en serio, lo hacían solo porque Roselyn quería demostrar algo a Nathan.

- Esto... Siento mucho haberte metido en todo este rollo...

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Pues porque te estoy utilizando para hacer rabiar a mi hermano, y bueno...

_"Mira, no nos conocemos de nada, pero tengo que demostrarle algo al idiota de mi hermano, y me gustaría que tú me ayudaras saliendo conmigo. ¿Te parece?"_

Esa era la conversación más larga que habían tenido hasta el momento.

- Ah, ¿Es por eso? No te preocupes, no tiene nada de malo. Supongo que las riñas entre hermanos son normales.

- Vaya, que comprensivo eres -Dijo ella con una bonita sonrisa, provocando que el chico enrojeciera, aunque no se dio cuenta-. Bueno, ya que tienes que pasar una tarde entera conmigo, te compensaré. Te invitaré a todo.

- ¿Qué? No, claro que no, no tienes que invitarme a nada. El chico es el que paga.

- No me vengas con esas. Se supone que el que tiene que pagar es el que invita a salir, así que tengo que hacerlo yo.

- Me niego.

- Yo me niego a que te niegues.

Los dos rieron, algo nerviosos.

- Vale, a ver qué te parece esto... -Comenzó Rose-. Vamos al cine, tú pagas las entradas, y yo las palomitas y las bebidas, así salimos iguales. ¿Mejor?

- Está bien...

- Perfecto, vamos.

Entrelazó su brazo con el del chico, como si intentara salvar un poco las distancias y pareciera que fueran amigos. Le pareció un buen gesto para empezar, para demostrarle que no tenía que ser tímido con ella y que podían ser buenos amigos, al menos por una tarde. No tenía amigos chicos, y no sabía muy bien como estar con ellos. Con Charlie incluso iba agarrada de la mano por la calle, pero le parecía algo excesivo con alguien a quien acababa de conocer.

- ¿Qué clase de película te gustaría ver? -Preguntó, intentando comenzar una conversación.

- Pues... Una comedia, o algo así.

- Yo he visto anunciada una nueva de terror que tiene muy buena pinta, es de unos fantasmas súper terroríficos que forman parte de un plan diabólico.

- ¿De terror? ¿Te gustan esas? -Preguntó Jordan, sorprendido.

- Pues sí, son divertidas -Dijo la chica, sonriendo inocente, mientras le contaba detalles escalofriantes de muchas otras películas de miedo, sin darse cuenta de que el chico ponía cara de pánico.

**...**

- Espera... ¿De verdad van a salir juntos? ¿Pero de verdad de la buena? -Preguntó Jude, incrédulo.

- Pues sí... -Respondió Nathan-. Pero no de verdad, Rose solo le está utilizando para fastidiarme. Mira que llega a ser retorcida.

- Es bastante raro... -Susurró Elsie.

- Aparte nunca he entendido por qué os lleváis mal, o por qué siempre estáis peleando y compitiendo para ver quien es mejor -Dijo Shawn, abrazando a Elsie haciendo que se apoyara en su pecho.

- Eso es fácil, simplemente porque son hermanos -Dijo Mark.

- Pues nosotros nunca nos hemos peleado -Dijeron los dos hermanos a la vez, fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Ni yo con mi hermana -Terció Jude de lo más tranquilo.

- Vale, vale, lo siento -Cortó el chico de pelo castaño.

Nathan suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco, hasta que escuchó cómo llamaban a la puerta. Fue corriendo y en cuanto abrió, sonrió al ver a la chica de pelo largo y rubio.

- Anda, hola, Charlie.

- Hola, Nathan... ¿Está Rose?

- Pues no, lo siento. Roselyn tiene una cita, ¿No te lo dijo?

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que tiene una cita? A mí no me ha dicho nada...

- Vaya, qué raro.

- ¿Con quién tiene una cita?

- Con mi amigo Jordan, el chico con el que fui el otro día al gimnasio, ¿Te acuerdas de él?

Charlie se quedó boquiabierta, sin saber cómo actuar. ¿Roselyn tenía una cita con ese chico? No se lo podía creer, Rose sabía que a ella le había gustado, e iba a salir con él sin ni siquiera decírselo...

Nathan vio su reacción, y se preocupó un poco.

- ¿Charlie? ¿Estás bien?

- ... Sí. Perfectamente -Dijo con una expresión que más bien parecía lo contrario.

- Esto... Unos amigos míos están en el salón, íbamos a ver una peli. ¿Quieres pasar?

- No. Es mejor que me vaya a casa, había olvidado que tengo que hacer unos recados para mis padres. Pero gracias de todos modos.

- ¿Quieres que le diga a Roselyn que has venido?

- No es necesario, ya hablaré con ella más tarde. Hasta el lunes, Nathan.

- Adiós...

La rubia se fue con paso rápido, mientras Nathan la miraba preocupado. No sabía que estaba pasando, ni por qué a Charlie le había afectado que Rose tuviera una cita con Jordan. Ella no había hablado con su amigo, no era posible que hubiera algo entre ellos... Tal vez sería porque Roselyn no le había dicho nada siendo su mejor amiga. Le parecía una tontería enfadarse por tan poca cosa, pero así son las chicas a veces.

El chico volvió a la sala con sus amigos, quienes se extrañaron un poco al ver su actitud.

- ¿Ha pasado algo malo? -Preguntó Elsie.

- No, no hay que preocuparse por nada. Bueno, ¿habéis decidido la película?

- Pues... Estamos entre "El resplandor" y "El rey escorpión". ¿Qué opinas?

- Hm... Mejor la segunda, prefiero no ver nada de terror.

**...**

- Creía que a los chicos no os daba miedo nada -Comentó Roselyn sonriendo.

- Y yo que a las chicas no os gustaba ver cosas tan horribles en las películas.

Jordan estaba pálido, los dos estaban saliendo del cine.

- A mí me ha encantado, ha sido muy interesante. Sobre todo esa parte en que...

El chico la miraba, aunque no escuchaba sus palabras. Se había perdido en sus ojos. Realmente era una chica guapísima, aunque se parecía a su hermano gemelo eran totalmente opuestos. Ambos eran simpáticos, pero de diferentes maneras, ambos abiertos a la amistad pero siempre guardando ciertas distancias. Pero se notaba que Nathan era el más afable de los dos. Roselyn era encantadora, pero con ella siempre quedaba la duda de cómo le sentaban las cosas, y cómo tratar con ella para que tomara más confianza era algo difícil de saber. Eso era lo que le habían advertido a Jordan. Sin embargo, aunque solo llevaban unas pocas horas juntos, notaba que esa chica solo utilizaba un mecanismo de defensa, simplemente para saber si le convenía ser confiada, de ese modo nadie le hacía daño.

Notaba que esa chica le gustaba de verdad.

- ¿...Te parece? -Preguntó Rose.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? -Se sobresaltó el chico, no escuchó nada de lo que le estaba diciendo.

- Te he preguntado si te parecería bien ir a dar un paseo por el muelle. ¿Te apetece?

- Ah, sí, claro.

Los dos chicos caminaron durante mucho rato, charlando y riendo. Fueron también a una heladería del muelle, con vistas al mar. Roselyn pidió una copa de limón y fresa, y Jordan una triple de chocolate con barquillo.

- El ritmo del instituto es agotador, pronto se aproximan los exámenes y también tengo una competición importante.

- Así que gimnasia rítmica.

- Sí. Y tú... fútbol... -Sonrió con ironía, desviando la mirada.

- Ya me habían comentado que no te gusta mucho.

- Me has pillado -Sonrió nerviosa, sin saber si le sentaría bien.

- No es para tanto. No todo el mundo tiene que tener los mismos gustos. Realmente no te gustaría mucho mi instituto, hay fútbol por todas partes.

- ¿A qué instituto vas?

- A la academia Alius, ¿No te lo dijo Nathan?

Roselyn se sorprendió sobremanera, e incluso se asustó un poco. No podía ser cierto.

De repente le costaba un poco mirar a ese chico a los ojos... ¿Qué era? ¿Desconfianza, miedo...? Era absurdo, en toda la tarde le había parecido una persona maravillosa, no era posible...

- ¿Qué? Tú... ¿Tú también estabas en uno de esos equipos de la academia Alius?

- Sí... Me pesa, pero bueno, lo hecho está hecho.

- No... no me lo esperaba, jamás lo hubiera imaginado, tú eres tan...

- Soy tan...

- No sé, eres tan buen chico... No pareces ese tipo de persona.

Jordan se sorprendió y enrojeció un poco, pero sonrió para calmar la tensión que se había creado.

- Ya, me lo dicen mucho. La verdad es que era muy difícil aguantar esa pose de malo... Todo el mundo se asusta al principio y luego se sorprenden al ver cómo soy en realidad. La academia Alius... nos cambió, hizo que quisiéramos ganar a toda costa, sin importar nada más. Nos motivaba la fuerza.

- Sí, lo sé... por eso mi hermano también formó parte.

- Me contó todo lo sucedido, y también lo que pasó entre vosotros... No estuvo bien.

- Claro que no estuvo bien. Mi hermano fue un idiota, se creía débil... y demostró que era débil, pero solo por aceptar hacer eso.

- Según lo que me han contado, te ha pedido perdón un montón de veces, ¿Le has perdonado?

- Bueno... A medias. Se podría decir que sí.

- Eso está bien. Los hermanos no deben ser rencorosos entre ellos, tienen que quererse y estar unidos.

- ¿Tú tienes hermanos?

- No, no tengo familia real, pero vivo con muchos chicos y chicas. Supongo que en cierto modo podemos considerarnos hermanos...

- Entiendo...

Después de un rato, comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa de Roselyn. El chico parecía interesado en su familia, y aunque le extrañaba, Rose le contaba algunas anécdotas sobre sus padres, y también alguna sobre su hermano.

Miraba a Jordan con disimulo, cuando creía que él no se daba cuenta. La verdad era muy guapo, tenía un rostro muy dulce, y podría hasta decir que era la persona más divertida y simpática que había conocido en toda su vida. Se preguntaba si de verdad podrían llegar a ser amigos, sin que cosas como el querer pinchar a su hermano interfirieran.

En realidad, notaba que su corazón se aceleraba cuando el chico la miraba directamente a los ojos con esa sonrisa tan dulce, y enrojecía a la mínima. Normalmente eso no le pasaba casi nunca... No, realmente nunca le había pasado algo así con nadie. No quiso atender a esos pensamientos.

Notó cómo Jordan se iba poniendo serio, y se obligó a prestar atención a lo que fuera que le estuviera diciendo.

- No es por meterme en esto... Pero lo mejor para ti y para Nathan sería volver a estar juntos como hermanos, cuidaros mutuamente y protegeros. Sois gemelos, es como si fuerais las dos mitades de un alma.

Roselyn se sorprendió por sus palabras, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Eso me gusta. Es bonito.

Los dos se sonrieron, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado a la valla que daba paso a la casa de Roselyn.

La chica lo miró algo nerviosa, sabiendo que ya llegaba el momento de la despedida, y no sabía muy bien qué decir.

- Me lo he pasado muy bien -Concluyó-. A pesar de que todo empezara por una simple casualidad.

- Sí, yo también. Gracias por hacer que mi tarde del viernes fuera más divertida que de costumbre, señorita Swift.

- Buenas noches -Susurró Roselyn, sonriendo sincera.

- Igualmente. Puede que volvamos a coincidir alguna vez. Hasta entonces, Rose.

Jordan dio media vuelta, y comenzó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. La chica se quedó algo extrañada, sin saber por qué. Pero la verdad era que se lo había pasado genial con Jordan, y eso que apenas se conocían. No había sido una tarde cualquiera, pasarla con él había merecido la pena realmente.

_"Hay que ver, Rose... ¿Cuando te curarás de esa maldita alergia a los chicos?"_

¿Por qué recordaba en ese momento las palabras de Charlie?

No le gustaba admitirlo, pero su amiga a veces tenía razón con respecto a su trato con los chicos. Tal vez... ya fuera hora de cambiar un poco.

- ¡Jordan!

El aludido se sorprendió, y se giró para volver junto a la chica, que sonreía nerviosa al ver que regresaba.

- ¿Sí?

- Esto... Verás...

- ¿Ocurre algo malo?

- No, claro que no... -Estaba nerviosa, y no entendía por qué-. Es que me gustaría volver a verte, Jordan. Eso era todo.

- ¿Quieres que volvamos a vernos?

- Pues... sí, claro. Lo hemos pasado bien, nos hemos reído... Se podría decir que hubo química, ¿no? Después de todo esto supongo que podemos considerarnos amigos.

- Ah, vaya... -Se sorprendió Jordan, pero a pesar de todo sonrió emocionado-. Sí, por supuesto, me gustaría que volviéramos a quedar. Aunque espero que la próxima vez no me lleves a ver una masacre en pantalla.

Roselyn rió animada, y los dos se quedaron un momento hablando, dándose medios para poder ponerse en contacto el uno con el otro.

Se despidieron, y la chica entró de lo más sonriente en su casa. En cuanto su hermano la vio, despegó la mirada de su libro y sonrió divertido desde el sofá.

- Y aquí llega la princesa de la casa. ¿Qué, cómo te ha sentado salir con uno de mis amigos raritos obsesionados con el fútbol? -Preguntó Nathan, intentando sonar sarcástico.

- Ay, Nathan, me lo he pasado tan bien que voy a ser buena y no voy a responder a tus provocaciones -Comentó mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y lo abrazaba, para después besarle en la mejilla-. Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches, hermanito.

El chico se quedó boquiabierto, aun más que sus padres al presenciar tal milagro. Roselyn subió corriendo las escaleras sin prestar atención.

- Nathan, ¿quién era el chico que estaba en la puerta con tu hermana?

- ¿Él? Un amigo, a quien no conozco es a la chica que ha subido al cuarto de Roselyn -Comentó el peliazul mientras se levantaba del sofá y cerraba su libro.

Subió al segundo piso, y justo cuando iba a entrar en su habitación, miró la puerta de su hermana y se decidió.

- ¿Rose? -Exclamó llamando a la puerta-. ¿Puedo entrar?

- Ah, claro, pasa -Dijo Rose desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Nathan abrió y entró, observando cómo Roselyn se cepillaba el pelo. Estaba en pijama, el vestido verde estaba sobre la cama.

- Me preguntaba... ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, de maravilla. La verdad es que Jordan es un chico muy simpático y divertido, me ha encantado conocerle.

- Venga ya. Ya puedes dejar de fingir, Roselyn.

- ¿Qué? ¿Fingir? No seas tonto, digo la verdad. Tenía mis dudas, pero lo hemos pasado bien. Hemos ido al cine a ver una peli de terror, dimos un largo paseo por el muelle y luego tomamos un helado. Una cita inocente y divertida.

- ¿Debería preocuparme?

- Pues no. Todo está bien. Puede que volvamos a quedar, le he dado mi número. Podríamos ser buenos amigos.

- Vaya, sí que te ha dado fuerte. Si hasta me has llamado hermanito y me has besado.

- Ya ves, estoy de buen humor. Hoy no tendré pesadillas.

Nathan sonrió, aun no le había dicho a la chica que sabía que esas "pesadillas" trataban de los dos. Pero todo estaba yendo mejor entre ellos, no quería que Roselyn supiera que la había escuchado mientras soñaba. Le parecería muy mal.

- Rose, estaba pensando...

- ¿Sí?

- Mañana es sábado, ¿quieres que volvamos al jardín? La corona de flores se está secando -Dijo señalando las flores que reposaban en el tocador aun después de una semana.

- Ah, pues... Claro, me encantaría. Podríamos salir pronto de casa y así comer allí. Mañana me levantaré temprano y prepararé algo.

- Perfecto. Hasta mañana -Dijo mientras se disponía a cerrar la puerta.

- Que duermas bien.

- Tú también. Ah, Rose -Dijo de pronto.

- Dime.

- Últimamente me he fijado en que tuviste muchas pesadillas hasta hace poco... Por curiosidad, ¿de qué trataban?

Roselyn se sorprendió, y enrojeció al instante, sin saber qué decir.

- No... no tiene importancia. Solo fueron pesadillas, no hay que buscarles sentido.

Nathan tuvo que aguantarse una pequeña risa.

- No lo decía por buscar sentido, solo quería saber qué clase de pesadillas tenías para estar tan cansada. En fin, me alegro de que ya no sea así. Dulces sueños, hermanita.

El chico cerró la puerta, dejando a su hermana sola, y también de lo más confundida por sus palabras.

**CONTINUARÁ**


End file.
